Bleach kids!
by Piratequeen0
Summary: its a few years in the futcher and plenty of your favorite bleach characters are still causing chaos but they're getting plenty too from their kids! IchiHime RenRuki and lots of OC pairings as well enjoy this whacky comedy with some adventure and action
1. Karu introduction

Bleach kids: chapter one

WARNING: there will be lots of pairings a lot of those pairings consist of OC's pairings include the oh so rare Ichihime, IshidaOC, the even rarer YumichikaOC, IkkakuOC, RenjiRuki, Nanao-shunsui, Kisuke-Yoruichi (possible oc later) oh and the extremely rare KeigoOC okay so the underlined ones are the reason this is called Bleach "Kids" they're the ones who's kids we're focusing on most there will be pairings later I haven't gotten the ok to use my friend's OC's for Sado and I will also be adding other OC's that will also be in pairings later on! Such as HitsugayaOC any way ON TO THE STORY!

Yumichika: I command you to start this waiting is ugly

Me: of course it is ^^" how could I not know that?

~START ON YUMI-CHAN'S COMMAND! ~

"Dad! Mr. Ichigo Karu hit me!" a young girl cried running in on the adults the girl's name is Terra, she has long dark blue hair tied back in a braid and large round glasses with freckles scattering her cheeks she had a pale skin tone and was no older than eight years old at least she had a slim figure she wore a usual school uniform like most kids would, the young girl was chased in by what appeared to be just a little ichigo with Orihime's eyes this was the little boy known as Karu Kurosaki the first child named is Terra Ishida

"She started it! She threw a controller at my head"

"Both of you stop it and calm down" Ichigo and Uryu said together before glancing at each other Orihime sighed and looked at Karu

"Karu apologize you're not supposed to hit ladies"

"But it's not a lady it's Terra!" Karu argued back they were at the clinic where Ichigo still lived with his Dad helping him out at the clinic part time while he also worked with Ishida, they have added on to the house so it's more like two houses that are separated by a door one side is Ichigo and Orihime while the other side is Isshin's Yuzu and Karin live nearby to help out as well.

"Where is Hana?" Ikkaku asked Hana was his daughter and (surprise) Yumichika's Niece Ikkaku had married his sister Rika who was on another squad but when she joined the shinigami and Ikkaku was hooked from the start (will post more about them trust me ^_~)

"She's with Dai don't worry she won't cause trouble" Karu said Terra glared a little at Karu Orihime looked at Ichigo who nodded and just picked Karu up taking him to another room

"Wha-? DAD PUT ME DOWN!"

"No you and I need to talk with grandpa about your attitude" Ichigo said dragging the kicking boy away he brought him into Isshin's half of the house. Ichigo knew Isshin was behind the door

"I got Karu so don't try it" Ichigo said Isshin sighed and came out sitting down on the couch as Ichigo put his now pouting son on a chair

"You explain to him why he should apologize to Terra" Ichigo told his father Karu frowned a bit Isshin smirked a bit

"You were being mean to her again weren't you?"

"She threw a controller at my head and I'm the one who has to be sorry? That isn't fair!" Karu shouted crossing his arms and looking away Isshin chuckled a bit and shook his head Ichigo sighed letting his dad take over Karu actually listened to Isshin and for some reason Chad he young boy had respect for the three men but had poor listening skills most of the time.

"You know Ichigo he's just like you" Isshin said Ichigo shook his head

"That's what I'm afraid of" Ichigo said going back to his house Karu watched his father sensing a bit of a mood change of course Isshin knew what Ichigo meant he was more of referring to Hichigo, the hollow that resided inside Ichigo when he had found out Orihime had been pregnant he immediately worried about a possible hollow transfer gene but they would have seen it by now right?

"What does dad mean?" Karu asked looking at Isshin confused, he got slightly frustrated when Isshin brushed it off and pretended not to hear his young grandson

"What did you do to Terra this time?"

"She threw my controller at me because she kept loosing and I punched her in the arm" Karu said Isshin smacked him upside the head Karu glared at his grandfather and grabbed his now sore head there was a small pause as Karu glared at his grandfather as Isshin lit a cigarette

"Ow!" Karu said in one of those "uh…. what the hell?" kind of tones Isshin shook his head

"Alright I support you in most of your moves but what the hell you don't hit a girl! And although you may not see her as one you don't tell her that you're going to be a man soon and going to have to take a bit more responsibility" Isshin said Karu looked confused for a moment knowing that there had to be more meaning behind that

"Grandpa what do you mean?" Karu asked Isshin smiled and shook his head

"You'll find out when you're ready don't worry" Isshin said smirking a bit Karu knew he wasn't telling him something but brushed it off Isshin went back to the subject that his grandson was there for

"Go in there and apologize she's been one of your best friends sense you two were in diapers and you know better than this" Isshin told him Karu sighed and walked into the other house Isshin smiled to himself a little and shook his head

"He'll find out soon enough"

Karu walked slowly into his house Dai and Hana were waiting for him Hana had short Violet hair that reached her jaw she kept a Sakura blossom clip in her hair to hold it out of her face she had a creamy skin tone and was kind of short for an 8 year old but was convinced that she'd grow into it Karu himself didn't agree with that. Hana had bright blue eyes with hints of gold in them she wore a white t-shirt and a blue jean skirt she looked sweet but like any good member of squad 11 she had a bad attitude and a lust to fight. Dai had violet eyes just like his father did and brown messy hair that spiked a bit in the front it reached the top of his ear, he had almost the same skin tone as Hana but slightly darker he wore a black T-shirt and black pants

"What'd your grandpa say?"

"He told me to say sorry to Terra mostly for saying she's not a lady" Karu said sighing Dai rolled his eyes a little bit of course he agreed with Karu Terra didn't usually act like a girl unless she wanted to suck up to Ishida she was the oldest after all so she had experience with that stuff.

"Well that was mean dumb ass" Hana said punching Karu in the arm he grabbed his arm and rubbed it lightly before muttering a curse towards Hana and going to the kitchen he saw that Uryu and Terra were gone he looked over at Yumichika and Ikkaku also seeing his parents were gone

"Where did everyone go?" he asked curiously

"Orihime had a doctor's appointment and your dad wanted to take her Uryu got called into work and went to drop Terra off at home to target practice" Ikkaku told him smirking a bit Karu gave him a curious look

"Why'd she go somewhere else when dad is right next door?"

Ikkaku shrugged a little bit not really understanding himself Karu began to worry a bit about his mother but quickly shook it off

"SO what do you kids want to do other than video games?" Yumichika asked the three kids looked at each other all questioning what they could do well with Yumichika they would have been able to play dress up if the boys were three and Hana was dead any way Terra would have enjoyed it but not so much anyone else suddenly Hana got a rather evil smirk on her face

"I have one idea"

The ride to the doctor's office was almost silent Ichigo glanced at Orihime worriedly she was looking out the window avoiding eye contact with her husband, she had been getting more frequent with doctor's appointments and it was starting to worry him that she wasn't telling him something

"Orihime….is everything okay?" he asked her finally breaking the silence between them which seemed to make Orihime jump a little she seemed nervous

"Fine what makes you think something is wrong?" She asked quickly, a little too quickly for his liking which just worried him more Ichigo sighed and pulled over looking at Orihime

"Alright what's going on and I don't want you to lie to me anymore Orihime?" ichigo asked her Orihime looked away from him again Ichigo began to fear the worst

"Are you seeing someone else behind my back?"

"No!" Orihime said she seemed shocked that he would even think it which was a relief to him that there was definitely no way that, that was a possibility well it still was but at least it was a small one any way

"Then what is it Orihime? You've been sneaking around so much lately and then playing it off as nothing but you're always looking over your shoulder like you're afraid something is going to happen Orihime please just tell me" Ichigo told her in a pleading voice Orihime's eyes filled with tears slightly

"Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't realize I was making you feel that way" she said wiping her eyes Ichigo hated seeing her cry why had she been so emotional lately anyway? Ichigo just brushed that off and hugged her close to him

"Then what's going on with you Orihime?" he asked her Orihime pushed back and gave him a small smile

"I'm just working on a surprise" She said to him Ichigo didn't like how she was still keeping secretes but if it was a surprise he'd find out soon right?

"Alright but don't keep it secret for too much longer please" Ichigo told her Orihime nodded Ichigo then drove to the doctor's office before heading home when he got there he found that Yumichika and Ikkaku were looking frantically around the house Ichigo immediately knew what was going on and prayed that it wasn't really what he thought

"Tell me you did not lose the kids?" Ichigo asked the two jumped and smiled sheepishly but then Isshin came in

"YOU LOST THE KIDS?" Isshin asked Ichigo sent him a death stare

"WERE YOU LISTENING IN MY DOOR YOU STUPID OLD MAN?" Ichigo yelled at his father who then continued to kick Ichigo in the face which started a brawl between the father and son Ikkaku and Yumichika observed the fight for a good fifteen minutes before realizing someone was going to have to break them up the two sighed

"I got Ichigo" Yumichika said before grabbing him Ikkaku grabbed Isshin and they pried the two apart before tying them both to the kitchen chairs the two flipped out for a moment or two then realized they weren't moving until they calmed down and did so

"Talk while we look" Yumichika said before walking off to go continue searching Ikkaku followed him the two Kurosaki's glared for a moment

"For the record Karu called me they're in soul society" Isshin said Ichigo's jaw dropped

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"BECAUSE YOU STARTED SCREAMING AT ME AND MADE ME DROP MY PHONE!" Isshin yelled back at Ichigo the two then began screaming at each other again till Kon came walking out

"Are you two really that fricken stupid?" Kon yelled to get their attention the two stopped and looked at the little stuffed Lion on the floor Kon climbed up on to their chairs and began to untie them

"It's your own fault for leaving those two to watch the kids they're smarter than Ikkaku and Hana is cute enough to trick Yumichika any day" Kon told them managing to untie them completely and Ichigo sighed and popped a soul pill in as did Isshin so they could head to soul society Ichigo called the parents of the kids

"Karu has never been in soul society before he's probably scared as hell" Ichigo said

"This place is kind of boring" Karu said looking around Hana shook her head

"It's more fun when you run into the nuts like Mayuri" Dai explained to him Karu thought for a moment

"Isn't he the creepy scientist who in order to heal himself does some creepy thing with his daughter and wants to do experiments on Terra for being half Quincy and half Shinigami?" Karu asked curiously the two looked at each other

"Let's not go by squad 12" the cousins agreed before taking Karu by the arms and beginning to walk away

"Wha-? Where are we going?"

"You have to meet Byakuya he's Rukia chan's big brother" Dai said smiling happily at him

"He's fun to piss off too" Hana said laughing a little

"No you're not" the three freaked as they were lifted off the ground by Kenpachi and Toshiro

"Who are you here with?" Toshiro asked them Karu struggled and ended up kicking Toshiro in the gut the snowflake dropped him and then Karu continued to kick Kenpachi in an attempt to make him put down his friends Kenpachi stared at him it was clear this kid had no idea who the hell he was or where the hell he was for that matter

"Who is he?"

"Kurosaki's son" Hana said simply Kenpachi laughed a bit and put the two down

"Calm down for a second kid we're friends of your dad" Kenpachi said Karu glared

"Prove it"

"I'm Kenpachi"

"Oh you're the lunatic dad says chases him around soul society every time he comes" Karu said knowing no one would ever dare to imitate Kenpachi Zaraki Karu then looked at Toshiro was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him by the young boy

"That's Toshiro Hitsugaya" Dai explained Karu freaked out a little bit and gave a respectful bow to the two of them

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize who you were please accept my apologies"

"KARU!"

To be continued in part 2…


	2. Karu's Chaos

Karu Cringed and turned to see Rika and Kiki, Ikkaku and Yumichika's wives (yup shocker Yumichika isn't Gay in this XD I thought it'd be an interesting turn in events for once) Kiki had light brown hair with blonde streaks all through it, it was slightly curled and reached her mid back she had fair skin and freckles across her cheeks she had dark blue, round eyes Kiki wore a red T-shirt and black pants with flat black shoes she had a slim figure, Rika had dark blue hair that was tied up in a bun on the top of her head her skin was pale and her eyes were a crystal blue and almond shaped she wore a shinigami uniform on her hourglass like figure

"Oh shit" Dai said freaking out a bit

"It's mom" Hana said Karu smiled a little and waved at the two women even though Kiki was only half shinigami it didn't really make her any less scary Rika however had a unique Zanpukuto it created illusions and can manipulate the things around it however during Bankai the Zanpakuto can control Rika's enemies only if there is more than one though for some odd reason Rika hasn't been able to figure it out yet

"So I take it these three are not with you?" Toshiro asked kind of weakly he had the wind knocked out of him when Karu hit him which he had to admit was pretty damn hard Kenpachi was just a monster so it probably just felt like a pinch or something. Rika shook her head and folded her arms

"Hana Madarame you are in so much trouble"

"So are you Dai Ayasegawa!" the two mothers scolded Karu smiled a bit seeing the opportune moment to sneak off but Kenpachi grabbed him

"Don't think you're getting out of this I'm taking you home" Kenpachi said Karu sort of panicked not wanting to get Karakura town destroyed by a battle between Kenpachi and his dad so on a quick thought Karu bit Kenpachi and booked it the minute the shinigami let go

"Run Karu!" the two other kids shouted their mother's glared and the two shut up immediately and played innocent to their mother's looks as if to say "we didn't say anything what the hell are you talking about"

Ichigo then appeared and looked at the group then sighed realizing he must have just missed his son oh god if he ran into Mayuri this was going to be one hell of a day then he noticed Kenpachi glaring a bit and knew something had happened that the giant was now going to take out on him

"Your son bit me" Kenpachi said Ichigo sweat dropped

"I'd have Unohana make sure that doesn't get infected I gotta find Karu before Mayuri or some nut job does by the way this isn't my fault Ikkaku and Yumichika lost the kids" Ichigo added to the two mothers before taking off again to try and find Karu where the hell could an eight year old go ? This place was huge how hard was it to find a little kid?

Karu ran as fast as he could past all sorts of people who looked greatly confused only one had the sense to chase him and that's what really freaked him out it was some woman with these weird hair things and a rather slutty shirt on but suddenly she tackled him Karu struggled and she put him in what appeared to be a strait jacket position so he couldn't hurt her

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH!"

"I'm sorry what? How dare you!"

"HELP! I'M BEING ASSAULTED BY AN OLD LADY!" Karu yelled as loud as he could causing people to stare and the woman to freak a little

"I am not! And who are you calling an old lady you little brat?" She asked him but sighed

"You've got to be Kurosaki's kid" She said Karu looked up at her confused but he had stopped struggling

"I think my dad would have mentioned fighting some bitch with crazy hair"

"I am one of the captains here so you will show me some respect…I am Soi Fon" she said Karu sighed

"Right Yoruichi's crazy student who has an obsession with her and cats also who's Zanpakuto turns into a ring that stings you" Karu muttered Soi Fon raised an eye brow surprised he knew about her

"How do you-"

"Yoruichi gets drunk off of the fumes of alcohol" Karu said simply Soi Fon's Jaw dropped

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Soi Fon!" Isshin ran over and sighed "God I've been trying to catch you two for god knows how long" he said shaking his head a bit and catching his breath

"This was all Hana's idea for the record" Karu said Isshin shook his head taking Karu from Soi Fon and standing him up for a moment before looking at Soi Fon completely ignoring Karu for the moment clearly bugging the young eight year old Isshin gave a quick thanks to Soi Fon also apologizing in Karu's place before picking the boy up and flash stepping to where Ichigo was

"Found him wrestling with Soi Fon and making fun of her" Isshin said

"I wasn't making fun of her I was repeating what Yoruichi said and making observations" Karu said Ichigo sighed he had tried so hard not to introduce soul society to Karu for a while now for both of their protection. Karu had always been curious about it and Ichigo had known that he would cause absolute hell without even actually trying and then there was the fact that there could be spies around for Aizen which could put the boy in danger besides Hollow attacks and whatever the hell else then again he had probably blew that introducing Karu to the Vizards

"Karu why did you come here? You knew I didn't want you to come here till you were at least eighteen" Ichigo said Isshin gave Ichigo a confused look

"You came here when you were fifteen"

"Not important!" Ichigo said Karu glared a little

"So why can't I? You said it was safe"

"Until you piss Kenpachi off which you have and to put the icing on the cake you told Soi Fon how to Get Yoruichi to do whatever the hell she wants" Ichigo said to Karu Isshin sighed and began to steer the father and son to the exit this was going to be hell for Orihime when they got home Hopefully she'd tell them soon maybe that would tone down all argument between the father and son


End file.
